Sayap Malaikat
by AsaManis TomatCeri
Summary: Saat aku fikir aku telah akan mati dengan keputus asaan, kau datang sebagai sosok malaikat bagiku. Dan karena itulah aku tak takut jatuh karena sayap-sayapmu membuatku percaya untuk terbang lebih tinggi.../ WARNING: LEMON/ RnR?


**Heyaaa~ Aku buat fic multichap kali ini. Padahal masih banyak utang fic, malah bikin baru. XD #plakdor**

**Tapi beneran ga tahan buat publish fic ini. Idenya udah lama aku simpen, tapi diketiknya baru2 ini. Semoga suka ya, readers tercinta. :***

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

**Naruto **© Masashi Kishimoto

**and a story by **AsaManis TomatCeri

**WARNING : **AU, OOC(maybe), typo, etc.

**PERINGATAN PENTING : **Fic ini hanya untuk 17+ dan untuk di bawah 17 tahun, silahkan klik 'back'!  
Sudah diperingatkan masih tetap dibaca? Dosa ditanggung masing-masing. :p

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ, PLEASE!**

**ENJOY...!**

**.**

**Sayap Malaikat**

**.**

Saat itu... aku fikir aku sudah akan mati...

.

"_SAKURA! CEPAT LARI! SAKURAAA!"_

_Suara teriakan ibu tetap tak membuat kakiku bergerak... Aku masih terdiam, berdiri dengan seluruh tubuh yang bergetar, mataku yang melebar sempurna, keringat dingin bercucuran. Aku takut... Aku takut melihat pemandangan di depanku saat ini..._

_Sekelompok pria sangar, sangat kejam! Mereka iblis! Di depan mataku sendiri aku melihat ayah dan ibuku tengah disiksa. Aku takut melihat darah ayah dan ibu yang sangat banyak. Penuh luka dan memar, diikat di sebuah bangku. Ruang tamu milik keluarga kami kini begitu kelabu untukku. Aku tidak bisa berfikir apa-apa lagi._

_Kulihat salah satu pria dewasa itu mulai kembali aksinya menyiksa ayahku yang sudah tidak bisa berbicara. Seakan telah di ambang kematian._

"_Khukhukhu. Tenang saja, aku tak akan menyakiti putrimu. Tapi..." pria itu menyayat pisau kecil di pipi ayahku. Ayahku sudah tidak merespon, sampai kulihat sendiri pipi ayah yang biasa kucium itu kini terbelah dan mengeluarkan darah yang tidak sedikit. Setelah itu pisaunya diarahkan ke leher ayahku._

_Pistol dari salah satu pria di sebelah ibuku kini mengarah pada kepala ibuku. Aku hanyalah bocah berusia tiga belas tahun. Aku hanya bisa melihat ketakutan, menahan nafas hingga..._

"_MATI KAU, HARUNO!"_

_Untuk terakhir kalinya, aku melihat senyum ayah dan ibu..._

_CRASH!_

_DOOORR!_

_Aku jatuh terduduk lemas, nafasku tak beraturan, kala aku melihat urat leher ayah yang dipotong cepat, dan ibu yang ditembak._

.

Aku menyaksikan... kedua orangtuaku tewas mengenaskan...

.

"_LEPASKAN AKU! IBUUU! AYAAAH!" Aku menangis sesenggukan masih sambil meronta dari gendongan pria iblis yang tak kutahu siapa namanya._

_Kenapa? Kenapa setelah aku menengok... rumahku telah terbakar api._

"_IBUUU! AYAAAH! KALIAN BRENGSEK!"_

"_Dasar anak sialan!" ucap pria itu kemudian melemparku ke jalanan. Aku tidak perduli dengan tubuhku yang terkulai. Aku tidak perduli iblis-iblis itu sudah menaiki mobil mereka dan meninggalkanku sendiri beberapa meter dari rumahku yang telah runtuh._

_Kenapa mereka tidak membunuhku juga? Bukankah jika seperti ini hanya akan membuat aku menanggung rasa sakit? Aku tahu... ini adalah kesalahan ayah dan ibu. Ayah ibu bodoh! Kenapa mereka melakukan korupsi? Hanya untuk membayar hutang, ayah dan ibu harus korupsi uang kantor dengan jumlah yang banyak. Tapi apakah begini caranya membalas perbuatan orangtuaku? Kejam! Mereka kejam!_

_Bahkan aku mulai berfikir Tuhan tidak adil padaku. Aku lebih memilih mati saat ini. Bahkan air mataku tidak bisa berhenti. Aku masih duduk meringkuk, menangisi hidupku. Sambil menangis aku terus menggenggam liontin kalung pemberian ayah dan ibu sejak aku lahir. Ini adalah hartaku satu-satunya..._

_Hingga sekitar setengah jam berlalu, mobil pemadam kebakaran datang. Wajar jika mereka lama, karena rumahku terpencil di pelosok desa dan lumayan jauh dengan penduduk lainnya. Padahal aku sangat mencintai rumah ini. Ayah juga bilang ia memilih rumah ini karena bisa melihat pegunungan lebih jelas, dan udaranya memang sejuk. Tapi aku takkan bisa merasakan itu lagi..._

_Kini kulihat sekelilingku telah banyak orang. Tetangga-tetangga yang tinggal berjauhan dari rumahku, penduduk desa, polisi, pemadam kebakaran yang masih bekerja, dan mobil ambulance yang kini... mengangkat tubuh orangtuaku yang telah ditutupi kain putih. Yang aku yakini telah hangus terbakar._

_Aku tak sanggup melihatnya. Bahkan aku diam saja kala pihak ambulance menawarkanku bantuan dan memeriksa apakah aku terluka._

"_Kasihan Sakura, dia jadi sendirian."_

"_Salah orangtuanya, kan."_

"_Iya,"_

_Bisa kudengar suara tetangga-tetangga bajingan itu. Mereka jangan seenaknya bilang ini salah orangtuaku. Ini sudah takdir Tuhan yang tidak adil padaku! Aku tidak perlu dikasihani! Aku tidak memperdulikannya dan masih duduk meringkuk. Hingga tiba-tiba sebuah tangan besar terlihat di depan wajahku._

_Aku mendongak, kulihat sesosok lelaki tampan dengan rambut hitam kelam menatapku tajam, "Berdirilah. Ayo, ikut denganku."_

.

Hanya dengan kalimat itu, entah kenapa aku percaya, bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja jika bersamanya... Aku yakin ia adalah malaikat yang akan menjagaku...

Meski datang dengan mata tajam dan tak tersenyum, aku menarik pemikiranku tentang Tuhan yang tidak adil...

.

.

.

Hingga kini, usiaku telah beranjak enam belas tahun. Kejadian tiga tahun lalu masih tak bisa kulupakan. Aku masih ingat betul kejadian itu dengan jelas. Setelah malaikat itu berbesar hati mengangkat diriku yang rapuh, esoknya aku diajak ikut pemakaman ayah dan ibu.

Uchiha Sasuke. Malaikat bagiku...

Saat umurnya dua puluh tahun, ia telah menjadi polisi. Saat itu pula ia mengangkatku. Mengangkat diriku yang saat itu kufikir telah akan mati kesepian dan _shock_ berat. Selama bersamanya, banyak yang telah aku lewati. Aku telah mengenal banyak tentangnya, begitupun Sasuke yang telah banyak mengenal aku.

Sasuke sangat tampan. Meski usianya sudah menginjak dua puluh tiga tahun, dia terlihat sangat tampan. Sasuke melarangku memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'kakak' ataupun 'om', aku hanya memanggil namanya. Aku menyukai sifat Sasuke... Walau sifatnya dingin, tapi sebenarnya Sasuke adalah orang yang sangat hangat.

Aku diurus dengan baik olehnya. Sekolahku terus berlanjut dengan biaya Sasuke hingga kini aku telah duduk di bangku SMU. Semua yang aku butuhkan juga berkecukupan. Saat aku tanya mengapa Sasuke mau mengangkatku, jawabannya hanya 'Karena aku tahu kau membutuhkanku. Dan aku membutuhkanmu.'

Ya, aku mengerti. Semua memang tidak ada yang gratis. Berlaku untukku yang telah menumpang hidup di rumah Sasuke. Aku mengurus segala keperluan rumah layaknya seorang ibu rumah tangga. Mencuci, bersih-bersih, memasak, dan sebagainya. Tapi aku melakukan semuanya dengan sukarela, karena semua yang telah Sasuke berikan lebih dari cukup.

Rumah Sasuke sendiri sepi karena ia membeli rumah ini dengan hasil kerjanya sebagai polisi. Ia pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa ayah dan kakak lelakinya juga polisi yang tinggal di Tokyo bersama ibunya, sementara Sasuke memang berniat untuk tinggal menetap di Konoha, untuk bisa mandiri. Dan mungkin itu sebabnya ia memerlukan seorang perempuan juga untuk mengurusnya. Jadi Sasuke bukan menjadikanku pembantu, karena ia juga memberikan segalanya untukku.

Kini aku membuka mataku, tersadar dari bayang-bayangku yang mengingat perjalanan hidupku dalam tiga tahun lalu hingga saat ini. Aku melirik ke arah samping kananku, merasakan sensasi geli di sekitar leherku.

"U-uh..." Aku mencoba menahan desahku keluar saat lelaki yang kini menindih tubuhku di kasur ini menghisap leherku. Dan aku yakin akan meninggalkan bercak merah nantinya.

Kini kurasakan kedua tangannya sudah berada di kedua bukit kembar milikku yang masih tertutupi seragam sekolah SMU-ku. Dan kemudian diremasnya pelan.

"A-aah... Sasuke, aku baru saja pulang sekolah. Izinkan aku mandi—aaah... Ahn..." ucapku tak karuan karena desahanku yang tak tertahan.

Ya... Inilah aku sekarang. Semenjak tinggal bersama Sasuke, lama-kelamaan ia juga menjadikanku... pemuas nafsunya...

**Tsuzuku...**

**.**

**Sayap Malaikat by AsaManis TomatCeri  
© 2013**

**.**

**Loha~ gimana ficnya, minna? Sasuke Sakura beda tujuh tahun. Sengaja aku buat umur Sasukenya tua. XD #slap**

**Dengan meninggalkan review, aku akan tau kesan pesan readers. Terima kasih telah membaca, dan sampai jumpa di chapter depan.^^**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


End file.
